


Crazy little thing called love

by audreywatson28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shameless Smut, long fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywatson28/pseuds/audreywatson28
Summary: Hange y Nanaba son amigas y comparten piso en la ciudad universitaria de Oxford. Una noche en un bar de dudosa reputación, coinciden con dos hombres y, motivadas por un tema de Queen, deciden intercambiar un par de palabras, miradas y alcohol.Ninguno de los cuatro se imaginó que esa noche que parecía ser tan normal cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Minor Erwin/Marie - Relationship, Minor Moblit/Hange, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Whiskey, tequila y Freddie Mercury

**I**

**WHISKEY, TEQUILA Y FREDDIE MERCURY**

* * *

Hange bebió del contenido de su vaso hasta que divisó el fondo de éste y apreció sutilmente su reflejo en el vidrio abombado. Lanzó un quejido cuando sintió que el tequila le subía a la cabeza y torpemente tomó el gajo de limón y se lo llevó a la boca. La acidez del cítrico aplacó el ardor del alcohol y el gusto a la sal se negó a abandonar su lengua. Era su cuarto _shot_ aquella noche y pintaban para ser varios más.

–El emborracharte no hará que el profesor cambie de opinión, Hanji –el tono serio de la rubia a su lado provocó que se le crisparan los nervios aún más. Nanaba era recta como una tabla y hasta ese momento, Hange no se explicaba cómo había accedido a acompañarla a aquel bar de mala muerte si ya de por sí era difícil convencerla de disfrutar de cierta vida nocturna en algún sitio decente.

Pero al parecer Nanaba había considerado que era mala idea dejar que su amiga se sentase frente a la barra de un bar cuyo nombre era “Ciudad Subterránea” y se embriagase sola con la ayuda de un barman que tenía el mismo aspecto violento que un _rottweiler_ a punto de atacar, con el detalle de que ese _rottweiler_ seguramente fuese una cruza con salchicha porque, Dios, ése tipo sí que tenía las piernas cortas.

Era viernes a la noche y “Ciudad Subterránea” estaba a rebosar de gente. El pequeño y mal iluminado lugar tenía una preciosa barra de madera lustrada que resplandecía perfecta bajo las luces amarillentas y carteles de neón que decoraban las paredes de ladrillos expuestos. Las botellas de bebida reposaban también debajo de éstos y Hange debía de reconocer que el _rottweiler_ enano estaba bien aprovisionado: tenía desde whiskey añejo a cerveza artesanal y desde gin a un vodka tan barato que ni el ruso más valiente de la Siberia se atrevería a beber sin arriesgarse a que se le agujereara el estómago. La música –la cual provenía de una vieja rocola al final del establecimiento– se debatía entre rock británico y clásicos de los ochenta seleccionados por un grupo de amigos sentados no muy lejos de ellas.

El bar era bastante decente para estar ubicado en uno de los sitios más peligrosos de la ciudad; una zona roja llena de prostitutas y _crackheads_ , si bien distaba mucho de tener habilitación del Ayuntamiento ya que los concurrentes no respetaban las leyes antitabaco y fumaban a diestra y siniestra dentro del lugar, lo que también le dio a entender a Hange que estaban lejos de tener alarma contra incendios.

 _< <Además, ¿desde cuándo volvió a ser legal el facilitar botellas y vasos de vidrio a los borrachos?>>_ observó sobre el hombro de su amiga, la cual la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. _< <Es cuestión de tiempo de que a alguien le abran la cabeza de un botellazo>>_ y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa propia del alcohol se le apareciese en el rostro. Una trifulca podía ser divertida y quizás la ayudara a olvidar…

-¡Hanji! –Nanaba elevó la voz y le colocó una mano en el hombro– ¡Te estoy hablando! –parecía molesta.

–Oh, sí… –la castaña se distrajo con la botella de cerveza artesanal que su amiga sostenía con tanta rabia y que ni se había molestado en beber. El líquido comenzaba a calentarse y el vidrio estaba mojado por la condensación – ¿Qué me decías?

–Te decía que… –Nanaba suspiró derrotada– Olvídalo –dijo finalmente y se dispuso a darle un trago a su cerveza. Hange no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada– ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

–Es extraño verte en lugar como este –explicó Hange encogiéndose de hombros–. La correcta y seria Nanaba, futura abogada, sentada en la barra de un bar clandestino esforzándose por pasar un trago de cerveza.

–Vaya –Hange fue testigo de cómo la rubia entrecerraba los ojos, irritada–. A mí me sorprende que hayas formulado esa frase tan bien siendo que llevas ya cuatro tequilas en la sangre.

–Y serán cinco –resuelta, Hange elevó el pequeño vaso y le hizo señas al barman para que le sirviera otro _shot._

Aunque no la estaba mirando directamente, la castaña se percató de que Nanaba abría los ojos como platos e inmediatamente después, la tomó por la muñeca, obligándola a apoyar nuevamente el brazo sobre la superficie de madera pero, para su mala suerte, el _rottweiler_ enano tenía los reflejos de un tigre y ya estaba acercándose hacia ellas para cuando la rubia intentó detener a su amiga.

–Otro –exigió Hange al barman y entonces sintió que la lengua le era muy pesada. Unas gotas de saliva salieron disparadas de su boca y fueron a parar sobre la barra, muy cerca de donde reposaba la mano del hombre, el cual se apartó espantado, con una expresión de asco exagerada.

La castaña lo oyó chasquear la lengua y luego de lanzarle una mirada fulminante, tomó el trapo que colgaba de su delantal y lo refregó con frenesí allí en donde habían ido a parar sus aparentemente asquerosos fluidos.

–No le sirvas más –intervino Nanaba justo cuando el hombrecillo terminaba de limpiar–. Si sigue bebiendo así, tendré que llevarla a rastras.

–No me interesa cómo tengas que lidiar con ella mientras tenga dinero para pagar y deje de ensuciarme la barra –acotó el barman con irascibilidad a la vez que se hacía con la botella de tequila.

Hange abrió y cerró la boca en busca de una respuesta más o menos inteligente pero al igual que la mujer a su lado, no supo qué decir. El barman tenía ésa actitud propia de los que han pasado demasiado tiempo en ambientes turbios, rodeado de personas movidas por la violencia. No parecía tener los ánimos ni el carácter para desempeñar tareas de cantinero en un bar de aquel barrio y además se le veía excesivamente pulcro. Él le había servido el _shot_ de tequila hasta casi rebozar el vaso y se quedó analizándola un par de segundos con la mirada, con la misma cara de desprecio que había puesto cuando ella accidentalmente había escupido encima de su preciosa barra, la cual al parecer se molestaba en mantener impoluta aunque el lugar estuviese lleno de borrachos.

Una vez que el _rottweiler_ enano y obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza les dio la espalda, se dispuso a llevar una pisca de sal a la lengua pero volvió a ser detenida por su amiga.

–Basta.

Nanaba tenía esa tendencia a ponerse en modo maternal siempre que ella adoptaba actitudes cuasi-suicidas o propias de un demente. La conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y durante sus años de secundaria, la crueldad de sus compañeros de clase las hizo congeniar aunque fuesen tan opuestas como el día y la noche: Hange era excéntrica, sociable, pero tendía a volverse una ermitaña cuando se ofuscaba con algo que le llamaba la atención, consumiéndole todo el tiempo y la vitalidad. Era impulsiva y tenía brotes de una exasperada emoción que canalizaba a través de experimentos que rozaban el límite de lo moralmente científico. Nanaba era estoica e imperturbable, dueña de una extrema seriedad, siempre pensaba dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa y disfrutaba muchísimo de la soledad y una buena taza de té. Gustaba de estar rodeada de sus libros y sus gatos, y adoraba las tardes lluviosas de otoño.

Una vez que ambas habían finalizado el bachillerato, la castaña se había lanzado de lleno hacia las ciencias biológicas y la rubia se había decantado por el Derecho luego de asumir que no podría vivir como licenciada en letras. El primer año habían intentado seguir cada una con su vida solo para darse cuenta de que no podían estar separadas y así fue como decidieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento juntas y compartir piso hasta que estuviesen recibidas.

Los años habían pasado y entre todos los altibajos, _Nana_ –como la llamaba Hange– y _Hanji_ –como la llamaba Nanaba– siempre estuvieron juntas, apoyándose mutuamente, desayunando cada mañana, una en cada lado de la mesa. Té verde y tostadas con mermelada de arándanos. Café amargo y galletas saladas.

–¡Nana, por favor! –Hange intentó soltarse del apretón de su amiga pero lo único que logró fue balancearse en el taburete y por poco no cayó al piso. Lo elevado de su voz provocó que las personas a su alrededor la miraran curiosos como si ellos no estuviesen también borrachos. Entre todas las miradas, la castaña identificó la del barman– ¡Si no me embriago aunque sea un poco, juro que mataré al viejo decrépito del profesor! ¡Esta noche quiero liberarme! Quiero… ¡ah!

La confusión ocasionada por el alcohol provocó que de repente interpretase sus propias palabras de otra manera. Nanaba, a su lado, la miraba atónita, tratando de adivinar qué se le había ocurrido pero aunque la mujer tenía cierta habilidad para leer la mente de Hange mucho antes de que manifestara sus locuras a través de palabras, aquella vez no logró dar con la tecla.

El mareo mutó rápidamente a una particular exaltación cuando recordó la presencia de la rocola en el fondo del bar, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba. Cuando se puso de pie, la rubia la tomó con más fuerza, seguramente creyendo que iba a caer pero Hange logró soltarse y mantenerse erguida y, ante los ojos de varios de los concurrentes, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la fuente de la música. No supo identificar la canción que sonaba en ese momento pero sí que estaba segura de lo que quería hacer sonar.

 _< <I want to break free>>,_ canturreó en su interior. _< <Freddie, a veces olvido lo terapéutico que eres>>._

Cuando llegó a la vieja rocola, se tomó de ésta, esforzándose por mantener el poco equilibrio que se empecinaba en abandonar su cuerpo y se entretuvo un par de segundos con las luces de colores que irradiaba el aparato. Todo en aquel bar parecía ser viejo y tosco pero a su vez emanaba un aire atemporal que hasta ese instante Hange no había sabido apreciar: el olor a tabaco, el aire condensado y repleto de conversaciones, las luces de neón y la fragancia a limpiador barato que provenía del rudimentario suelo de baldosas grisáceas.

Decidida, llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó una moneda. Con cierta dificultad logró meterla dentro de la ranura y rápidamente dio con el tema que estaba buscando. Había varias canciones de Queen y se dijo decidida que aquella noche haría catarsis con la voz de Mercury y bastante tequila porque, si recordaba aunque fuese solo por un momento la manera en la que aquel profesor había rechazado su tesis, si recobraba aunque fuese por un segundo la furia…

La canción empezó a sonar, se dio media vuelta satisfecha y al percatarse de que todo el mundo había dejado de prestarle atención, se dispuso a volver hacia el taburete en el que había estado sentada segundos atrás pero, entonces, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas y una puntada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza provocó que le fallaran las rodillas.

Cayó sentada en el frío suelo y pudo oír un par de risas entre todo el barullo. No podía ver bien aunque tenía las gafas puestas, pero supo que la mayor parte de la gente había ignorado su caída así que trató de ponerse de pie, sin mucho resultado. El tequila que había bebido la atraía hacia el piso y las piernas estaban decididas a no responderle por lo que cada vez que quería incorporarse, volvía a tropezar y la gravedad se convertía en algo detestable.

Alguien la tomó del brazo con tal delicadeza que por un segundo, creyó que se trataba de Nanaba. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando, ya de pie y eternamente agradecida, observó que la persona que la sostenía no era su fiel e inseparable amiga –la cual seguramente estaría enfadadísima por el espectáculo que había dado– sino un hombre, alto y rubio, dueño de los ojos azules más profundos que Hange había visto jamás.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Su voz era grave y áspera y en su mano izquierda llevaba un vaso de whiskey.

Él le sonrió gentilmente y fue allí que Hange se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta como una tonta, lista para que se le metiera una mosca.

 _< <Thor, ¿eres tú?>>_. Aquel rostro anguloso, los pómulos marcados y las cejas rubias y pobladas le habían devuelto la vista, la sobriedad y la vergüenza propia. Hasta ese momento poco le había interesado el haberse caído de culo en el medio de un bar pero si él la había visto haciendo tal cosa, definitivamente tenía bastante de lo que arrepentirse.

–Sí –asintió percatándose de que un calor le subía por las mejillas–… creo –murmuró.

–Gracias por ayudarla a levantarse –Nanaba se había aparecido a su lado, lista para llevársela al apartamento y aunque Hange no lo podía decir con certeza, supo que el regaño al llegar a casa era inminente– y disculpa la molestia.

–No es nada –contestó _Thor_ encogiéndose de hombros, aún sonriente–. No podía dejar que una fan de Queen se estuviese tirada en el suelo luego de mejorar el ambiente de este lugar con tan buen tema musical –al oír aquello, Hange abrió los ojos como platos y se abalanzó hacia el hombre volviendo a perder la poca dignidad que había logrado recuperar.

–¿Te gusta Queen? –le preguntó con aquella extroversión propia de los borrachos.

–Me encanta –contestó él, llevándose el whiskey a los labios. Intentaba disimular una pequeña carcajada.

_I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real_

–Erwin –de repente, otra voz masculina se unía a la conversación. Aquella voz era igual de grave que la de _Thor_ , o Erwin, pero menos imponente–, ¿qué sucede?

El otro hombre era más alto que el rubio y tenía un físico mucho más trabajado. Por debajo de la remera gris se le notaban los pectorales y el cabello castaño claro le llovía sobre la frente en forma de flequillo. A diferencia de su supuesto amigo, tenía barba y bigote y los ojos, aunque también eran claros, no eran ni la mitad de bonitos que los del otro.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Solo hablábamos de Queen con… –el rubio se detuvo y la miró esperando a que diese su nombre.

–¡Hange! –contestó rápidamente, sorprendida de sus reflejos. Entre el alcohol y el espécimen de hombre que tenía en frente, no se explicaba cómo lograba coordinar dos pensamientos– Y ella es Nanaba –acotó presentando a su amiga, creyendo que quizás le molestaría si la dejaba de lado, pero se equivocó.

Nanaba se había cruzado de brazos y lucía enormemente cohibida ante la presencia de aquellos hombres, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos. Cuando Hange dijo su nombre, elevó un poco la vista y sin expresión o palabra alguna, le dijo que aquello no había sido necesario.

–Yo soy Erwin –se presentó el rubio– y él es mi amigo, Mike.

–Un gusto –se interpuso Nanaba y se acercó lo más disimuladamente posible al oído de Hange–. Nos vamos –exigió y la tomó de la mano, haciendo fuerza para arrastrarla con ella hacia la puerta.

–Nana, espera –Hange se vio obligada a detenerla. El destino había querido que diese con un adonis admirador de Freddie Mercury en un lugar al que había asistido para emborracharse y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. La rubia podía ser muy terca, pero ella lo era aún más–. Tengo que pagar los tequilas o el _rottweiler_ enano nos perseguirá hasta el Inframundo.

–¿ _Rottweiler_ enano? –a Mike pareció hacerle gracia el apodo que le había dado al cantinero y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa– Ya ves, Erwin –dijo, dirigiéndose ahora hacia su amigo–. No soy el único que cree que ese tipo tiene más de bestia que de humano.

 _< <Mierda>>._ Al parecer, el tal Erwin conocía al barman y más que temer por la venganza que el último podría desatar sobre ella en el hipotético caso de que se enterase del mote que le había puesto, temía desilusionar a aquel desconocido que hasta ese momento se había mostrado tan amable.

–Depende como crías a un _rottweiler_ es si éste crece violento o no –apreció Erwin con el rostro sereno– Levi podrá ser un perro de ataque pero como dice el dicho, “perro que ladra no muerde”.

–Pues yo lo he visto “morder” varias veces –observó Mike, categórico–. Ya que lo defiendes tanto, ¿por qué no les haces un favor a estas chicas y les pagas tú lo que sea que hayan bebido?

–¡No hace falta! –Nanaba estaba alarmada y de cierta manera Hange entendía por qué. Su temor y desconfianza hacia el sexo opuesto le hacía creer que si Erwin les pagaba las bebidas le permitiría entender a los dos hombres que ellas le debían algún tipo de retribución–. Yo ya pagué mi cerveza y Hange ya pagó tres de los tequilas que bebió…

–¿Y cuántos bebió? –quiso saber Erwin, a la vez que analizaba el estado de la castaña con cierta curiosidad.

–Hubiese bebido cinco de no ser porque _alguien_ no me dejó terminar el quinto –lanzó Hange y, nuevamente, Nanaba la aniquilaba con la mirada.

–Pues pagaré los dos que restan –Hange notó cómo su amiga la tomaba de la mano con más fuerza– y le pediré al _rottweiler_ que me sirva otra medida de whiskey. ¿Ustedes qué beben?

La propuesta sorprendió a las dos chicas por igual. El tal Erwin se había movido con habilidad, hasta el punto en que ninguna se dio cuenta de que había encausado la conversación para invitarlas a beber con ellos. Que Hange no se hubiese percatado era de esperarse dado su estado, pero Nanaba era una luz en lo que esquivar a hombres se refería y, esa vez, uno le había ganado. Siendo sincera, a Hange no le disgustaba la idea ya que aquello le daría la posibilidad de conocer un poco más a ese ser encantador aficionado al whiskey escocés y a la buena música, pero sabía lo incómoda que se sentiría su amiga. No quería hacer que la rubia pasase un mal momento, más que nada porque se había obligado a sí misma a acompañarla para protegerla de sus estupideces.

–Yo quiero una cerveza –dijo Mike– porque supongo que también pagarás la mía, ¿no? –la ironía en su tono de voz hizo que el rubio frunciese el ceño, molesto. Al ver a su amigo asentir en silencio, sonrió– Hange, ¿te llamabas así, no? ¿Tú bebes tequila?

–Sí, por favor –Hange podía ser amigable y extrovertida pero no podía evitar que se sintiese rara al ver a un desconocido pagándole el alcohol.

–Y tú, Nanaba, ¿qué bebes?

La castaña pudo notar cómo su amiga daba un pequeño brinco al percatarse de que aquel hombre alto e imponente tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Y por algún extraño motivo, a él le había sido más fácil aprenderse su nombre que el de Hange.

–U-Una cerveza estará bien –tartamudeó. Hange sabía que no quería beber pero era demasiado correcta como para rechazar una invitación.

Cuando Erwin se alejó de ellos para ir a pagar los tequilas en deuda y conseguir la bebida, Mike les hizo señas con la cabeza para que lo acompañaran a la mesa que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado compartiendo con su amigo.

Como todo en aquel bar, la mesa escaseaba en iluminación y la pequeña vela en el centro, casi consumida, no ayudaba a hacer que el rincón oscuro en donde se encontraban pareciese menos amenazador. Hange estaba convencida de que aquellos dos eran buenos tipos, algo se lo decía, pero entendía porqué Nanaba –que se había sentado a su lado– lucía tan huraña. No podían pasar el hecho de que seguían en “Ciudad Subterránea”, metidas en un barrio peligroso y repleto de mafias; un ambiente masculino, con alcohol, drogas y prostitución por doquier. Si aquellos dos decidían olvidar aunque fuese por un instante la imagen de bonachones, Hange no iba a dudar ni un solo segundo en tomar a su amiga y salir corriendo de allí.

Erwin regresó con las manos repletas de bebidas alcohólicas. Colocó las dos botellas de cerveza frente a Mike y Nanaba y el _shot_ de tequila frente a Hange, junto a un platito con un gajo de limón y una pizca de sal. Luego se sentó a un lado de Mike y jugueteó con el whiskey en el vaso, antes de decidirse a hablar.

–Nunca las había visto por aquí, ¿es la primera vez que vienen?

–Sí –contestó Hange, algo insegura. La canción de Queen ya había terminado y ella comenzaba a mimetizarse con Nanaba.

–Oye, Erwin –intervino Mike–. Nos trajiste las cervezas cerradas, ¿cómo quieres que las abramos? ¿Con los dientes? –al ver cómo su amigo lo ignoraba apropósito, chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso abrir su cerveza con lo que parecían ser las llaves de un coche–. Nanaba –el hombre volvía a dirigirse a la rubia y Hange habría podido jurar sentir el corazón de ella detenerse–, ¿te la abro?

Su amiga asintió levemente y Mike tomó su cerveza. Con habilidad le abrió la botella y volvió a colocarla frente a la rubia, sonriéndole un poco. Nanaba hizo que miraba para otro lado.

–Reconozco que no es un lugar muy amigable –Erwin parecía decidido a hablar con la castaña – pero por alguna razón, el alcohol es extrañamente barato aquí –observó.

–Por eso mismo decidimos venir –confesó Hange–. Pero, vamos, el barman es tu amigo y dices que no sabes por qué el alcohol es tan barato –lo provocó con una sonrisa.

–En realidad, Levi no es mi amigo –contestó Erwin a la vez que le daba un trago a su whiskey–. Nos respetamos mutuamente y eso es todo. Tampoco creo que tenga mucho que ver con el precio del alcohol ya que el lugar es de su tío.

–El bar es clandestino –sorprendentemente, Nanaba se dispuso a hablar–. No tiene habilitación y no respeta las leyes antitabaco y antiincendios. Tampoco tiene salida de emergencia. Seguramente venden el alcohol más barato porque no pagan impuestos o tienen algún tipo de arreglo con la policía. La apreciación de la rubia sorprendió a los otros tres presentes y Nanaba, al percatarse de eso, clavó los ojos en la botella de cerveza en frente suyo, un poco avergonzada.

–Oh, es que estudia leyes –se apresuró a aclarar Hange con el único fin de ayudar a su amiga pero, nuevamente, lo que logró fue que ella se molestase aún más. Por debajo de la mesa, la rubia le dio una patada– ¡Ay! –no pudo contener el sollozo de dolor pero la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que pasara inadvertido.

–¿Son universitarias? Nosotros también. Yo estudio licenciatura en Historia y Mike, preparador físico –Erwin se dirigió hacia ella y le sonrió– ¿Tú que estudias, Hange?

–Estudio ciencias biológicas y estoy preparando mi tesis.

 _< <Mi tesis>>._ Al menos por un rato, Hange había logrado olvidar el motivo que la había arrastrado hacia el rincón más olvidado y marginal de la ciudad pero ahora la conversación le traía de nuevo a la mente la manera en la que el profesor encargado la había reprendido, tratándola de loca, cuestionando sus valores éticos y poniendo en terreno inseguro su título. Amaba su carrera, le encantaba, y no lograba entender por qué tenía que lidiar con gente tan cerrada. La ciencia no avanzaba con prejuicios e ideas infundadas y le daba muchísima rabia no tener el poder de cambiar tal cosa.

–Ah, espera. Sé quién eres –Mike la traía de nuevo a tierra y por debajo del flequillo, Hange pudo apreciar que había arqueado las cejas– ¿Tú eres la que propuso electrocutar un cadáver en sus tesis?

Hange percibió la mirada de Erwin clavada en ella y no pudo evitar sentirse cuestionada. Nanaba la miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una mirada de disgusto, siendo consciente de que Mike había tocado una fibra sensible en su interior.

–Sí, fui yo –se limitó a contestar la castaña.

–Vaya, qué raro –Mike soltó tal apreciación y se dedicó a beber su cerveza.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Hange tuvo la necesidad de indagar. Necesitaba conocer los rumores que se decían en el campus sobre ella porque, aunque de cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrada a los mismos, no dejaban de dolerle.

–No pareces ser una demente –Mike se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad pero aun así se mostró sincero y sin pelos en la lengua–. Dicen que eres una loca, una chiflada, y en el campus de ciencias te has ganado el apodo de “Lady Frankenstein”.

–Hange no es ni loca ni chiflada –Nanaba la defendió. Había conseguido el valor para dirigirse a Mike sin que se le trabara la lengua–. Es una excelente estudiante y su escolaridad habla por sí sola. Ha representado a la facultad de ciencias biológicas en varios encuentros y lo que le han hecho con sus tesis me parece vergonzoso.

–No la estoy atacando –Mike se apresuró en aclarar–. Ella quiso saber porque la reconocí y me limité a contestar. No dudo que sea buena estudiante y tampoco soy propenso a creer en rumores.

Nanaba no le contestó, simplemente se quedó allí, con el ceño fruncido y Hange se percató de que sus problemas habían arruinado el único encuentro que podría haber prosperado entre su amiga y un hombre.

– “Lady Frankenstein” me parece un apodo simpático –Erwin intentó devolver la calma a la mesa y Hange se lo agradeció–. A mí, durante un trabajo grupal, comenzaron a llamarme Luis XVI porque decían que mis acciones iban a llevar a todos a la guillotina, es decir, a reprobar.

–¿Y te guillotinaron? –quiso saber Hange pero internamente sabía la respuesta. La inteligencia del rubio parecía ser superior y no se veía como los que toman decisiones erradas– ¿O conseguiste a tu María Antonieta? –ahogó una risa a la vez que tomaba la sal entre sus dedos. El tequila la estaba esperando.

–No me guillotinaron, no –contestó él, con una media sonrisa–. Y tampoco conseguí a ninguna María Antonieta –al decir aquello, los ojos azules centelleantes por la vela frente a ellos, se vieron más húmedos y los clavó en la castaña como si quisiese decirle algo. Hange se dio cuenta pero la sal en la lengua comenzaba a picarle y se llevó el tequila a los labios.

El ardor de la bebida le recorrió el esófago y le quemó la garganta. El mareo no tardó en llegar pero el sabor del limón la trajo a la realidad.

–¡Qué bien me vendría otro tequila! –exclamó Hange, aún apabullada por el trago anterior. Estaba lejos de ser una alcohólica pero era viernes a la noche y necesitaba asegurarse un fin de semana en paz. Ya podría enfurecerse de nuevo el lunes.

–Vamos a por otro –la invitó Erwin y le hizo señas con aquellas cejas pobladas–. Yo también necesito más whiskey.

Hange se percató de que con sus gestos, el rubio se refería a dejar a solas a sus dos amigos pero la castaña no sabía si era buena idea o no. A Nanaba se la veía aún más distante que al principio luego de aquel pequeño encontronazo con Mike y éste último no dejaba de mirarla furtivamente como si quisiese decirle algo. Definitivamente, y por mucho que la rubia se molestase en negarlo, había allí cierta tensión sexual y que Nanaba parecía decidida a ignorar porque, por lo que se podía apreciar, Mike ya había asumido su derrota ante los encantos no reconocidos de la rubia. Y eso que ella no se había esforzado en nada para gustarle, sino que al contrario.

–Nana, voy a por otro tequila –le dijo a su amiga. Le debía, al menos, el avisarle que la dejaba a solas con Mike.

La rubia se sorprendió e inmediatamente miró frente a ella, hacia el hombre fornido que cada tanto parecía desnudarla con la mirada. Intentó oponerse como era obvio, pero luego observó que Erwin estaba al lado de la castaña, de pie y esperando por ella y, entonces, por lo que Hange pudo apreciar, la mujer entendió que se merecía estar a solas con Erwin así como Hange había entendido que ella debía de estar a solas con Mike.

–Está bien –resolvió y en un intento de querer calmarse, le dio un trago a la cerveza– pero no tardes, por favor –esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Hange asintió con la cabeza y junto con Erwin, comenzaron a caminar hacia la barra. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar por encima de sus hombros, la castaña intentó focalizar su atención en la cantidad de gente que rodeaba la superficie de madera. Había más gente que antes, por algún motivo, y los taburetes en los que anteriormente se habían sentado ella y Nanaba, ahora estaban ocupados por dos veteranos de aspecto fiero que bebían a diestra y siniestra lo que parecía ser gin.

Erwin se acercó a la barra y haciéndose un lugar entre los borrachos aglomerados, llamó al barman con una mano. El hombre al que había bautizado como “ _rottweiler_ enano” y que en realidad se llamaba Levi, miró al rubio y luego a Hange junto a él solo para que ésta última fuese testigo de cómo la expresión de desagrado se le pintaba en el rostro otra vez.

–Podrías haberte conseguido algo mejor, ¿no? –le soltó el barman a Erwin, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el hacer tal comentario en frente de ella.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Hange no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herida en su ego.

–Oye, Levi –se interpuso Erwin. La castaña apreció lo serio de su semblante–, eres cantinero no celestino así que más vale que te limites a servir alcohol en vez de ponerte a evaluar a mi compañía.

– _Tsk…_ -el enano chasqueó la lengua molesto pero de cierta manera dio por finalizada la discusión. Aquello la sorprendió porque Levi no se veía como el tipo de persona que se deja vencer con simples palabras– ¿Más whiskey, Erwin? –le preguntó al rubio, al ver que éste asentía, la miró a ella– Y tú, ¿más tequila?

Levi regresó a ellos con una botella de whiskey escocés en una mano y la botella de tequila en la otra. Sirvió los dos vasos a la misma vez, con habilidad, e ignorando completamente su presencia, le acercó a Hange sal y limón.

Debido a que todos los taburetes estaban ocupados, tuvieron que quedarse allí de pie, pero la realidad era que los dos tenían el suficiente alcohol en sangre como para sentirse más seguros sentados. Ella más que nadie.

–Me parece que no vamos a poder regresar a la mesa –le dijo Erwin, luego de que mirara en la dirección en la que habían dejado a sus dos amigos. Le dedicó a la castaña una sonrisa de complicidad.

Alarmada, dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaban esos dos, tratando de ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y se encontró a Mike y a Nanaba hablando animadamente, muy lejos de estar enfadados pero, a la misma vez, a kilómetros de distancia de que “algo más” sucediese. Hange elevó las comisuras, feliz. Era obvio que si no sucedía nada esa noche, era más por el recelo de Nana a resguardar su extraño concepto de dignidad y a sentirse segura porque, de ser por Mike, ya estarían enrollándose. Era tan obvio lo mucho que le había gustado su amiga que se le veía haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por seguir la conversación, seguramente rogando que no se produjera algún silencio incómodo.

Ahora, ¿en qué situación estaban Erwin y ella? Se habían caído bien, tenían algunas cosas en común y parecían compartir el mismo interés por enganchar a sus amigos. Estaban frente aquella barra, muy cerca debido a la cantidad de gente, tan cerca que Hange podía respirar el perfume de su colonia más allá del olor a tabaco que espesaba el aire, y él la miraba directamente al alma con aquellos preciosos ojos. Había algo en él, cierta tristeza que pudo identificar, algo de melancolía que intentaba ahogar en el vaso de whiskey y que la castaña tenía la necesidad de descifrar como si fuese el misterio más buscado por la ciencia. Era amable, caballero, correcto y sereno –o al menos eso le había dejado ver hasta ahora– y por extraño que sonase, Hange sentía que lo conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás. 

_< <Estoy lejos de creer en la reencarnación>>_, se dijo a si _misma <<pero si ésta existiera, estoy segura de que él y yo fuimos la misma persona>>._

–Hange –él la llamó y por algún motivo se acercó más. La castaña pudo sentir el aliento chocar contra su nariz. Olía a whiskey y a todo lo que estaba bien–, creo que deberíamos poner algún tema que anime a Mike y a Nanaba a ir por más –le propuso.

 _< <Y que también nos anime a nosotros>>,_ le pareció oírlo decir con la mirada.

Muy lentamente se acercaron al viejo aparato musical que otrora lo iniciase todo. Erwin tomó una moneda y la colocó en la ranura, permitiéndole a Hange elegir la canción. No hacía falta que se dijesen nada, porque ya sabían qué tema iban a hacer sonar y a ella no le fue muy difícil encontrarlo.

Freddie Mercury volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

_< <Crazy little thing called love>>._

Cuando la canción empezó a sonar, los dos miraron hacia la mesa para apreciar la reacción de sus amigos pero éstos estaban tan concentrados en su charla que ni siquiera se inmutaron del ritmo que los rodeaba. Hange miró a Erwin y se encogió de hombros y él le sonrió, levemente. Se habían alejado de la barra y habían roto aquella cercanía pero otra vez volvían a estar muy juntos. Quizás la magia de Freddie no había surtido efecto en Nanaba y Mike pero sí que lo había hecho en ellos dos.

Entonces, justo cuando Hange habría podido jurar que se venía un beso, un griterío proveniente de la barra le hizo recordar que estaba en un bar de mala fama y rodeada de borrachos armados con botellas de vidrio, sucediendo así lo que tarde o temprano iba suceder: los dos hombres de cierta edad que estaban sentados en los que habían sido los taburetes de las dos chicas, estaban trenzados en el suelo y se propiciaban golpes de puño torpemente, claramente enlentecidos por el alcohol. 

La pelea podría haber quedado allí de no ser porque uno de los hombres logró hacerse con un vaso y se lo partió en la cabeza al otro, alarmando a los otros concurrentes que intentaban separarlos. Hange vio cómo Nanaba y Mike que estaban más cerca de la trifulca, se ponían de pie y Mike tomaba del brazo a su amiga, alejándola lo más rápido posible de la violencia.

Era ciertamente gracioso y un poco patético ver a dos borrachos peleando con una canción de Queen de fondo que hablaba de amor mientras otras personas igual de ebrias intentaban calmar la situación. Pero más gracioso fue aún, cuando el _rottweiler_ enano saltó con agilidad por encima de la barra y escabulléndose entre los que querían separar a los veteranos, llegó hasta estos dos y, rápido como un rayo, le dio una patada en el vientre al que estaba encima haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y al otro lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para lanzarlo con tal facilidad que parecía que estaba levantando un almohadón de plumas.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y lo único que sonaba era la rocola.

–Viejos de mierda, ¡se van si no quieren que los haga tragar vidrio! –amenazó Levi, pisoteando los restos del vaso roto. A uno de los hombres le sangraba la frente– ¡Lo último que nos falta es que venga la policía! 

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready

Hange no pudo contener la carcajada que le brotó de la garganta y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. Era hermoso lo que podía llegar a suceder en un lugar lleno de gente ebria. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que una canción de Queen sería la banda sonora de una pelea entre dos ancianos borrachos y que le daría cierta musicalidad a las amenazas de un cantinero de baja estatura.

La mirada de Levi era furia en su estado más puro y aunque a ella no le importó al parecer sí que le importó a Erwin.

–Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Erwin con cierta preocupación cuando Nanaba y Mike se unieron a ellos.

Así fue como salieron a la noche fría, la cual se cernía sobre ellos despejada y con luna cuarto menguante. Se detuvieron en la vereda y los dos hombres observaron a las mujeres como si intentasen formular una pregunta.

–¿Qué van a hacer? –preguntó finalmente Mike. La interrogativa había salido de su boca en plural pero se la hacía a Nanaba, o al menos, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a Hange.

–Vamos a tomar un Uber para ir a casa –contestó Hange al ver que su amiga estaba sumida nuevamente en su habitual timidez. La castaña miró furtivamente a la rubia analizando su expresión ya que no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había estado hablando con Mike.

–Las llevamos –resolvió Mike rápidamente y del bolsillo del pantalón, sacó las llaves que anteriormente había usado para abrir su cerveza y la de la rubia– ¿Viven juntas?

–Sí –aquello implicaba que tanto Mike como Erwin iban a saber dónde vivían. Y aunque a Nanaba podría no gustarle la idea, a Hange le parecía maravilloso.

–No es necesario que nos lleven –se interpuso Nanaba. Se abrazaba a sí misma intentando darse calor. Hacía más frío que cuando habían llegado–. No queremos molestar –agregó, intentando justificar su respuesta seguramente por verse a sí misma actuando muy distante.

–No molestan –dijo Erwin–. Además, creo que sería conveniente aprovechar ya que Mike no se ofrece a llevar en su auto a todo el mundo.

–El combustible está muy caro –rezongó el otro por lo bajo y provocó que Erwin y Hange rieran un poco. Nanaba por otro lado, se mantuvo seria.

Caminaron un par de cuadras abajo, esquivando a un par de drogadictos tirados en la acera y a una prostituta que descaradamente le ofreció sus servicios a Mike y a Erwin, ignorando completamente la presencia de las dos mujeres. Los hombres hicieron de cuenta que no la habían oído aunque Hange pudo notar cómo se enrojecían un poco. Aún con la típica desfachatez que da el alcohol, Hange se animó a soltar:

–Tres libras el oral. Eso sí que es un ofertón.

–¡Hanji! –exclamó Nanaba alarmada pero se tranquilizó al ver que los hombres se reían algo incómodos.

–Me pregunto si el herpes vendrá incluido en el precio –por alguna razón, la castaña estaba disfrutando el incordiar a aquellos dos que parecían tan centrados, demasiado buenos para ser reales.

–No sabría qué decirte –Erwin lucía completamente serio–. Al nunca haber solicitado ese tipo de servicios, no puedo decir con claridad si las venéreas están incluidas en el combo o no –Hange pudo notar el tono jocoso más allá de su expresión.

–Oh, qué caballero tan correcto –lo provocó Hange y sintió a Nanaba prenderse de su brazo, en un intento por hacerla callar–. Y usted, señor Mike, ¿ha recurrido a los servicios de una señorita de la calle? –no la estaba viendo directamente, pero sintió los ojos grises de su amiga clavarse en ella como puñales de hielo.

–No. Nunca –se limitó a contestar el otro.

Llegaron al auto de Mike que estaba estacionado en una calle solitaria y luego de que el hombre desactivara la alarma y abriera las puertas, los cuatro se adentraron en el vehículo. Estaba impecablemente cuidado y olía a aromatizador para autos.

Hange les dio la dirección y el dueño del vehículo condujo con tranquilidad mientras recorría Oxford de una punta a la otra. Durante el viaje, ninguno tuvo la necesidad de hablar y por un momento, la castaña se adormiló mientras oía al locutor de la radio dar las noticias de la madrugada. Se despabiló cuando sintió a Nanaba sacudiéndola suavemente, y al mirar por la ventanilla divisó el complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía junto a su amiga.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Nanaba mientras Hange bostezaba–. Han sido muy amables.

–No ha sido nada –Mike volteó y miró sobre sus hombros a la chica rubia en el asiento de atrás.

–Buenas noches –se despidió Erwin mientras veía cómo Hange abría la puerta del coche.

Los cuatro se miraron por un par de segundos tratando de descifrar cuál sería el valiente que plantearía el repetir tal encuentro, pero ninguno se animó. Nanaba bajó la mirada y luego de despedirse en voz baja, salió del vehículo como alma a la que lleva el diablo y Mike, al ver que la rubia se había ido, perdió todo tipo de interés en proponer algo. Hange y Erwin se miraron pero la castaña había perdido la vivacidad de la borrachera y estaba mareada y Erwin, al parecer, no quería resultar invasivo. Así que ella se despidió tal como hiciese su amiga y cuando estuvo fuera del coche y lo vio alejarse para perderse en la oscuridad, algo parecido a la tristeza le germinó en el pecho.

Aquello no había sido un simple encuentro, estaba segura. Quizás el agotamiento por una noche tan cargada de emociones, había hecho que se callase la boca en el momento en el que más tenía que hablar.

Lo había dejado ir y no sabía si volvería a verlo.

–Oxford no es tan grande –le consoló Nanaba, percatándose del malestar que sentía.

–Dime, Nana –Hange se dirigió a su amiga–, ¿volveremos a verlos?

–Estoy segura de que sí –la rubia parecía resuelta y una peculiar sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro generalmente sereno. Aquello le brindó tranquilidad ya que, como siempre, Nanaba era su cable a tierra.

Hange suspiró. Ojalá aquel encuentro no hubiese sido consecuencia de una brutal casualidad porque sentía y estaba segura de que durante aquella noche repleta de whiskey, tequila y Freddie Mercury había conocido, finalmente, a alguien especial.


	2. Lady Frankenstein

**II**

**LADY FRANKENSTEIN**

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaron por las rendijas de las persianas causándole molestia en el rostro. Hange abrió los ojos, perezosa, y comprendió en su somnolencia que si el sol estaba sobre su ventana, con seguridad el mediodía había pasado hacia bastante.

Se sentó en el colchón y se apartó los mechones que le caían sobre la cara y le provocaban escozor en la nariz. Bostezó y la lengua seca se le pegó al paladar, permitiéndole saborear el gusto amargo del mal aliento. Le dolía la cabeza de una manera punzante y le molestaba la ya de por sí escasa luz de su habitación, por lo que se dijo a sí misma que lo mejor era salir de allí en busca de una aspirina y una buena taza de café.

Poniéndose de pie y con el estómago revuelto, la castaña recordó la noche anterior. Habían regresado al apartamento entrada ya la madrugada en el coche de uno de los dos extraños que habían conocido en “Ciudad Subterránea” luego de compartir con ellos un poco de alcohol, algunas palabras y varias miradas. Ni la peor resaca del mundo iba a lograr que olvidase a Erwin, el hombre rubio que la había embobecido con su galantería, su serenidad y sus ojos.

_< <Qué noche tan rara>>_. La borrachera y la voz de Freddie Mercury le retumbaban en la cabeza como un eco lejano.

Esquivando el desorden que era su habitación, Hange se acercó al terrario y tomó a Marie entre sus manos. La salamandra intentó escabullirse pero rápidamente reconoció las manos de su dueña y ella le acarició el lomo baboso con delicadeza. Su mascota era preciosa: negra con pintitas amarillas y ojitos brillantes como esquirlas.

–Buen día… o más bien, buenas tardes, Marie –la saludó. Marie la observó con uno de sus ojos negros–. Otro gran día para descubrir la radioactividad, ¿no? Oh, ¿qué pasa? –Hange intentó entender el comportamiento incómodo del anfibio– ¿Tienes hambre? Ah, lo que me faltaba –se quejó–. Tener que ir al parque a buscar lombrices. Pero lo haré. Te traeré una lombriz bien gorda, ¿qué te parece? –le dijo a Marie y ella pareció estar de acuerdo, o al menos, eso fue lo que entendió Hange– ¡Buena chica! Ahora déjame meterme un poco de cafeína en vena o moriré de abstinencia antes de que pueda salir de casa.

Hange colocó a su mascota de vuelta en el terrario y se decidió a dejar su habitación, no sin antes tropezarse con el par de zapatos que había dejado tirados ni bien había llegado al apartamento. Soltó una maldición y acomodándose el elástico de las bragas abrió la puerta que separaba su cuarto de la sala-comedor.

Las cortinas estaban recogidas en su totalidad por lo que la luz la encegueció inmediatamente e hizo que le ardiera la vista. Por un momento consideró el hecho de regresar a su habitación, pero el aire fresco de la tarde la revitalizó y para sus pulmones, éste resultó diez veces más saludable que el ambiente espeso de su cuarto herméticamente cerrado.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor del ambiente, divisó a Nanaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, rodeada de varios libros que en ese momento no supo identificar, con una taza de té en la mano –Hange no pudo ver su contenido pero sabía, sin duda alguna, que era té– y su gato Edgar en la falda. La rubia ya había notado su presencia ni bien se había decidido a abandonar _“la cueva del Troll”,_ como llamaba a la habitación de Hange por estar siempre a oscuras y ser un completo desastre.

–Buenas tardes –la saludó Nanaba con sarcasmo y ternura a la vez que daba un sorbo a su té.

–Buenas… –un bostezo la interrumpió e hizo que le lloraran los ojos. Se los refregó para ver si lograba despejarse– … lo que sea –y se acercó a la cafetera que reposaba sobre una mesa ratona, cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la pequeña cocina.

Habían comprado esa mesita con la excusa de que tarde o temprano le pondrían un televisor encima pero el televisor nunca llegó. Ninguna era aficionada a mirar la tele y si alguna vez tenían la necesidad de ver una película o una serie, les bastaba con la notebook de alguna de las dos para escabullirse en el cuarto de la otra y disfrutar lo que fuese que decidiesen ver en aquel momento.

Nanaba estaba subscrita a _Netflix_ y a cuanto servicio de streaming había disponible y le encantaban las películas o series de temática épica o medieval. Cada tanto, y cuando su lado más sensible se lo pedía, se miraba alguna película romántica, seguramente basada en alguna novela de Jane Austen para que, luego de que Hange se durmiera sobre su hombro, permitirse soltar alguna lágrima en silencio.

Hange, por su parte, se rehusaba a pagar por algo que según ella podía conseguir gratis en cualquier página pirata. Siempre intentaba hacerse con las películas en la mejor calidad posible aunque eso varias veces terminase con un troyano metiéndosele en la computadora. Era ya una experta esquivando publicidad engañosa y ventanas emergentes de páginas pornográficas. La castaña amaba la ciencia ficción y todo aquello que la mantuviera al borde del asiento, como las series de investigación criminal o policial y consideraba a Dana Scully como el personaje femenino más importante de la televisión.

Hasta en aquello eran diferentes.

Tomó la cafetera y su taza de Batman que se encontraba a un lado y dejó que el líquido negro como la brea se escurriera en la cerámica. El aroma al café le llegó al olfato y de allí a las papilas gustativas, haciéndole agua la boca. Necesitaba energía como agua de mayo y sabía que la vitalidad perdida solo se la podía dar la cafeína.

–Hanji –la llamó Nanaba a su espalda–, ese café es de ayer –pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hange ya se había llevado el café a la boca y había tragado el líquido frío y agrio, haciendo que el estómago se le revolviese aún más.

–¡Nana! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?! –rezongó la castaña, dándose media vuelta para enfrentar a su amiga. La rubia la miró categórica; estaba lejos de espantarse por las legañas en sus ojos, el cabello enmarañado, la remera de Queen que usaba de pijama y las bragas descoloridas.

–Eres la única que usa la cafetera. Si no renovaste el café, entonces, el café sigue siendo el mismo de ayer –le dijo su amiga, sonriente, y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura. El gato de negro pelaje sobre las piernas blancas como la porcelana miró a Hange como si se estuviese burlando de ella.

–¡Mucho cuidado con cómo me miras, Edgar Allan Poe! –amenazó al gato de la rubia a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina con la jarra de café y el filtro chorreante.

–¡El suelo! ¡Lo estás ensuciando! –Nanaba le llamó la atención a su espalda pero Hange se decidió a ignorarla.

–Luego lo friego –resolvió y encendió la luz de la cocina. Se encontró a otros de los gatos de Nanaba durmiendo sobre la mesada.

–¿Cuándo? –quiso saber la rubia– Dijiste lo mismo la vez que un frasco con una rana en formol se te rompió en medio del baño, y el baño estuvo apestando a formol y a rana muerta por tres meses –le recordó y Hange maldijo la excelente memoria de Nanaba.

–Pues fregaré el piso el día en el que le enseñes a tus gatos a no dormir la siesta encima de las superficies que usamos para apoyar nuestra comida –atacó la castaña y dejando lo que traía en el lavabo, tomó a la gata con cierto reparo–. Jane, sal de ahí –le dijo al felino.

–Jane está durmiendo en la bañera –le informó Nanaba–. La que está sobre la encimera es Emily. Dios, vivimos juntas hace casi cinco años ¿y aún no te aprendes los nombres de mis gatos? Sabes cuál es Edgar porque es el único negro.

–Sí, sí –Hange quiso restarle importancia a aquella nimia y rutinaria discusión y se dispuso a tirar la borra del café en el basurero. Cuando se regresó a la encimera vio que Emily se había subido de nuevo a la misma. Suspiró derrotada: no se podía luchar contra un gato–. Edgar Allan es el negro peludo, Emily es la de pelaje carey y Jane es… ¿la amarilla?

–Sí, Hanji, es amarilla. Felicitaciones por recordar el color de una gata que ha convivido contigo desde que nos mudamos.

La mujer bufó y abrió el grifo, tratando de encomendarse a la tarea de prepararse el “desayuno” de media tarde. Cuando consideró que tanto el filtro como la jarra estaban lo suficientemente limpios, tomó el café molido de la alacena y colocó un poco en el primero. Caminó hacia la cafetera y la encendió para así luego dirigirse hacia la mesa del comedor y sentarse frente a su amiga de la misma manera que llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía años.

–¿Qué haces? –Hange no pudo evitar preguntar a la vez que se sostenía la cabeza con su propia mano.

-Estudio Derecho Financiero –contestó la rubia para luego dejar escapar un suspiro–. Tengo examen el martes.

–Pero será uno de tus últimos exámenes –intentó consolarla la castaña.

–Y luego me falta la tesis –Nanaba lucía frustrada. En realidad, siempre lucía así cuando se sentaba a estudiar–. Esto… no es lo que yo quería para mi vida –vio cómo Hange intentaba decir algo y la detuvo–. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir: “pues déjalo”. Me lo has dicho un millón de veces y sabes que no es tan sencillo, Hanji. Tú no eres hija de un prestigioso abogado cuya única finalidad en la vida es que su retoño herede su bufete.

–Tú lo has dicho. La finalidad en la vida de tú padre… ¿pero y la tuya, Nana? Tu finalidad era estudiar letras, salta a la vista y yo siempre lo supe, desde el primer año de secundaria cuando eras la única que se leía los textos que mandaba la señorita Bean.

–La señorita Bean era una gran profesora –la rubia recordó a aquella mujer con cierta nostalgia y Hange sintió que iba a vomitar.

–¡La señorita Bean era una arpía!

–Lo dices porque te reprobó –Nanaba le recordó aquel suceso que Hange se había decidido a olvidar–. Pero era de esperarse, nunca le hacías la tarea y una vez la langosta que escondías en la mochila se escapó y fue a parar a su cabello crespo.

–Era una peluca. Hedía a plástico y estoy segura de que mi langosta murió intoxicada –Hange tamborileó la mesa con los dedos. Comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa y necesitaba beber café urgentemente.

Observó a Nanaba la cual de repente había dejado de defender a la vieja arpía de Literatura y de leer el libro de Derecho que tenía delante de sus ojos para dedicarse a buscar algo en su teléfono celular. El brillo de la pantalla se le reflejaba en los ojos celestes y tenía en el rostro una expresión ciertamente particular. Aquello le llamó la atención.

Hange era tan impredecible por momentos que no se avergonzaba al decir que hasta se desconocía a sí misma pero a Nanaba la conocía muy bien. Conocía sus gestos, sus costumbres y su vocabulario por lo que, cuando la castaña detectaba un cambio en su rutina o en sus actitudes, algo hacía un sonoro _click_ en su cabeza.

–¿Qué haces? –aquella pregunta ya había sido formulada hacía apenas unos minutos atrás pero el significado era totalmente nuevo.

–Ya te dije, estudio Dere…

–No –la interrumpió Hange elevando un dedo y fue cuando vio a su amiga arquear las cejas que se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo– ¿Qué haces con el teléfono celular?

La rubia soltó el aparato y lo dejó sobre la mesa con tal desespero que Edgar dio un pequeño brinco. Las dos mujeres se miraron, una de ellas con los ojos entrecerrados e inquirentes, la otra con cierta expresión de temor, como si hubiese sido descubierta haciendo algo ilegal.

Nanaba no solía darle demasiada importancia al móvil, por no decir ninguna. Siempre lo dejaba en su habitación cuando ella generalmente estaba en otra parte del apartamento y casi nunca tenía batería. Era algo que Hange detestaba porque varias veces se había preocupado por ella al ver que aún no llegaba de la facultad o el trabajo y no tenía cómo contactarla. La rubia nunca había cedido, y se había negado rotundamente a desprenderse de sus libros y a adoptar un estilo de vida más acuerdo al siglo XXI pero, en ese momento, sospechosamente algo o _alguien_ había hecho que su amiga tuviese el móvil entre las manos y los mirase con todo el interés del mundo.

–Nana… –Hange apretó los labios tratando de poner su mejor cara de loca enfadada– ¿estás esperando un mensaje?

–Eh… bueno… –si había algo que la rubia no sabía hacer era mentir u ocultar cosas–. Sí –terminó reconociendo con cierta dificultad.

–Ajá –la castaña se abalanzó encima de la mesa para quedar más cerca de su amiga, esforzándose por intimidarla un poco más. No había nada de violento en aquella situación y ambas lo sabían pero aun así Nanaba parecía acorralada– ¿Y se puede saber de quién?

Hange ya conocía la respuesta. Y Nanaba ya sabía que Hange la conocía. Así todo, a la rubia se le hizo extremadamente difícil el pronunciar palabra, quizás porque así estuviese asumiendo la derrota ante su amiga, quizás porque el decir aquel nombre le daría a entender que se había entregado a los encantos de un desconocido por primera vez en su vida, dejando de lado su dignidad, su orgullo y sobre todas las cosas, dejándose de lado a sí misma.

–Mike.

Había dicho aquel nombre en un susurro, como si quisiese evitar ser escuchada pero la castaña poseía un oído biónico para las cosas que le interesaban.

–¡ _Yahoo_! –exclamó con efervescencia y fue testigo de cómo la rubia se sobresaltaba ante su arrebato de felicidad– ¡Sabía que la canción de Queen funcionaría!

–¿De qué canción hablas? –Nanaba lucía confundida y la miraba ladeando la cabeza.

–Anoche cuando… Erwin y yo –por algún motivo, se sintió acalorada al recordar al hombre y el que había parecido ver un intento de beso– fuimos a beber a la barra, decidimos no regresar a la mesa porque Mike y tú lucían tan compenetrados que no queríamos interrumpir. Entonces, nos dirigimos hacia la rocola e intentamos poner una canción que los motivase a ir por más.

–¿“Ir por más”? –por un segundo, su amiga pareció ofendida– Hanji, ¿acaso no me conoces? Yo nunca…

–Sí, ya sé: tú nunca irías tan lejos con un hombre al que recién conoces pero, hasta hace unos segundos, tampoco te creía capaz de darle tu número de teléfono a alguien que estuviese lo medianamente interesado en ti, y mírate –la observación de la castaña hizo que Nanaba frunciese el entrecejo y se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza.

–Él no está interesado en mí –soltó descaradamente pero lo dijo tan convencida de sus palabras que Hange se sintió un poco molesta–. Mike empezó a hablarme de su carrera y de lo poco seguros que se estaban construyendo algunos aparatos de ejercicios últimamente. Me preguntó si conocía a alguien que pudiera asesorarle mejor con respecto a las leyes de importación de esos aparatos y yo le pasé mi número, ya que se veía interesado en el tema.

–Claro y tú le creíste –a veces Hange sentía que la ingenuidad de Nanaba no era tal y que se esforzaba por parecer ajena a todo lo que la acercase a las cuestiones del corazón–. Y por eso mismo estás revisando tu celular cada dos minutos, para hablar de pesas de gimnasio. ¡Nana, por favor!

Las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas rápidamente y trató de evitar a toda costa la mirada incisiva de su amiga. No había excusa posible para justificar su accionar y Hange quería hacerle entender que tampoco era necesaria. Estaba bien sentirse atraída por alguien aunque a ése alguien lo hubiese conocido en un bar de mala muerte; estaba bien pasarle el número telefónico a un hombre que le había atraído y estaba bien el esperar su llamada con las ansias de que se generase algo más allá que el simple y estúpido pretexto que él le había dado y que ella había fingido creerle.

–Él fue amable –dijo Nanaba, de repente–. En ningún momento se propasó conmigo cuando su amigo y tú se fueron, y podría haberlo hecho sin inconveniente debido a su físico. Siempre me miró a los ojos, nunca al escote, y aunque varias veces me pareció que con su mirada me quería decir… o hacer algo más, en ningún momento lo manifestó con palabras. Se portó bien, mucho más de lo que podría haberse portado cualquier otro en ese lugar al que fuimos –explicó.

–Lo sé, Nana –Hange intentó tranquilizarla porque por alguna razón su amiga se veía algo turbada–. A mí me sucedió lo mismo con Erwin y no veo la necesidad de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Parecen buenos tipos –concluyó y entonces trepó un poco más a la mesa y sonrío–. Además, creo que Mike y tú harían excelente pareja.

–¡Cállate! –Nanaba abrió los ojos como platos–. Es muy alto, más que el rubio, y muy fornido. Si me abrazase, seguramente me destrozaría.

–Oh, ¿y eso es algo malo? –Hange amplió su sonrisa–. Creo que ambas estamos de acuerdo en que a tu edad ya es hora de que un buen macho cabrío te destro… ¡AY! –Nanaba le dio en toda la cabeza con la contratapa de un libro de Derecho Financiero.

–¡Sinvergüenza! –pero entre su alteración, no pudo ocultar la gracia que le hizo el comentario de su amiga.

Entonces el ambiente divertido en el que ambas se habían sumido se vio interceptado por el sonido y la vibración que el celular de Nanaba dejó salir sobre la mesa del comedor. Había llegado un mensaje. Ambas mujeres miraron al aparato, atónitas y en pánico. La rubia contrajo los hombros y la castaña abrió la boca como si la mandíbula se le hubiese salido del sitio.

–¡Nana! ¡Que me muero, Nana! –gritó Hange poniéndose de pie y dando saltitos de emoción mientras Edgar la miraba extrañado– ¡Edgar, que a tu humana le toca la quiniela! ¡A ti te podrán haber cortado las guindas pero hay otros que aún tienen ganas de darles utilidad!

–¡Hanji, por Dios! –Nanaba estaba, ciertamente, aterrorizada– ¿Qué hago?

–¡¿Cómo que qué haces?! ¡Fíjate que te escribió!

De repente, las dos mujeres que estaban bien entradas en sus veinte volvían a tener quince años si bien aquella era una experiencia que, sin ninguna duda, ambas vivían por primera vez. Nanaba nunca había conocido aquella extraña sensación de verse correspondida por un chico al que le gustase ya que solían ignorar completamente su existencia o rechazarla. Hange, por su parte, ignoraba lo que era apoyar a su única amiga en la búsqueda del amor, quizás porque ella misma se había forzado a sentirlo con trágicas consecuencias.

La rubia tomó el móvil y con dedos temblorosos fue a la aplicación de mensajería. Hange dio vuelta a la mesa con una velocidad capaz de alterar las leyes de la física y prendida de los hombros de la rubia, miró por detrás de su cabeza el contenido del mensaje.

–A veeeeeeeeeeer –Hange se esforzaba por leer pero no se había puesto las gafas y sus ojos magullados le impedían diferenciar una letra de la otra.

Cuando oyó a Nanaba lanzar un suspiro que oscilaba entre ser de sosiego y molestia, la castaña se preocupó.

–Es Gelgar –dijo la rubia a su amiga y colocó el móvil sobre la mesa, con disgusto–. Me pregunta si hoy puedo ir a suplantar a una de las chicas que no fue.

–Mierda –fue lo único que Hange pudo decir. Estaba casi o igual de desilusionada que Nanaba.

Volviendo a ser la Nanaba recta de siempre, la rubia colocó a Edgar en el suelo y se levantó de la silla, dejando sus libros de Derecho y su té a medio beber detrás. Caminó con pasos lentos hasta la puerta del baño.

–Me voy a dar un baño –anunció mientras abría la hoja de madera–. Tendré que estar en la cafetería a las cuatro, supongo. Aunque Gelgar no me dio una hora –y una vez que se introdujo al baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por su amiga ya que por fin se había permitido sentir algo por un hombre después de muchísimo tiempo. Hange más que nadie sabía lo mucho que Nanaba temía el ser herida o cuestionada, así que era de esperarse que después de aquella desilusión de la que Mike no fue partícipe, intentaría volver a poner su cabeza fría y concentrarse en lo que ella creía que era importante: su carrera y su independencia afectiva que varias veces no lograba diferenciarse de una soledad asumida.

Hange se sirvió una buena taza de café caliente y volvió a la mesa, entreteniéndose con el paisaje urbano que le ofrecía la ventana. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo recostársele a las piernas y bajando la mirada, identificó a la gata amarilla de Nanaba, la cual seguramente había sido desalojada del baño cuando su dueña decidió utilizarlo.

–Eh, Jane, ¿verdad? –le dijo al animal y ella la miró como si estuviese asintiendo–. Tu humana estará un poco triste hoy. Cuando vuelva de trabajar, procura darle unos mimos. –Jane maulló y ronroneó cuando la castaña le rascó los bigotes blancos–. Pero aunque tengas bigotes, no eres Mike, así que dudo que su ánimo mejore…

Entonces a Hange le pareció oír una vibración constante y, convencida de que aunque estaba mal de la vista los oídos todavía le funcionaban bastante bien, dirigió su mirada hacia el móvil que Nanaba había dejado abandonado sobre la mesa. Era una llamada y su sorpresa fue máxima cuando, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor, identificó el nombre de “Mike” en la pantalla.

Sus neuronas no habían hecho sinapsis aun cuando Hange ya había tomado el teléfono entre sus manos y corriendo hacia la puerta del baño, la abrió de una patada, como si fuese un agente del FBI. Nanaba, con el agua hasta el cuello, se sobresaltó pero al ver la expresión de su amiga y el móvil que sonaba, identificó rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Es Mike! –le informó Hange en un grito.

–No puedo atenderle, estoy mojada –aquella fue la excusa más tonta que Hange había oído jamás pero de cierta manera tuvo que comprender a la rubia. La decepción de hacía unos minutos había sido tan grande y seguramente se sentía tan tonta por su reaccionar, que se había dispuesto a ocultarse tras su coraza de indiferencia.

_< <Dios, Nana. No me hagas esto. No le hagas esto a Mike>>._

–Lo atenderé yo –resolvió de repente. Aunque no era la mejor solución, definitivamente era preferible a cortarle la llamada.

–Está bien –Nanaba se encogió de hombros, simulando desinterés pero igual de tensa que cuando revisaba el celular en busca del supuesto mensaje de Mike.

Hange salió del baño y cerró la puerta: si su amiga no estaba dispuesta a colaborar, tampoco la dejaría ser cómplice. Aquella situación la resolvería ella sola aunque no le correspondiese porque sentía, o más bien sabía, que Mike era el hombre para Nanaba. La manera en la que él la había mirado y tratado durante la noche anterior, lo desesperanzado que se le vio cuando la rubia lo enfrentó en su defensa, lo que se había esforzado por mostrarse caballero aunque estaba lejos de ser la mitad de lo que era su amigo.

–¿Hola? –la castaña no disimuló su voz.

–Oh… creo que me he equivocado de número, disculpa –Mike se disponía a colgar ni bien se dio cuenta que aquella no era Nanaba.

–¡No, espera! ¡Mike! –por un momento le pareció oír la confusión del hombre–.Soy Hange, la amiga de Nanaba, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

–Sí, me acuerdo –se limitó a contestar él.

–Nana no puede atenderte ahora. Se está bañando porque tiene que trabajar –le informó–. ¿Podrías llamarla más tarde? Creo que saldrá a eso de las diez.

–De acuerdo –le dijo el hombre luego de balbucear un poco.

–Ya ves, estos de _Starbucks_ … –le soltó Hange con la finalidad de hacerlo conocedor del lugar en el que trabajaba su amiga–, la llaman a último momento para que suplante a otra trabajadora que faltó. Suerte que a la pobre no le queda muy lejos de casa porque eso de volver sola tan tarde… –siguió detallando y no se molestó en disimular. Quería que Mike captase el mensaje.

_ <<Vamos, hombre. ¿Acaso quieres que también te pase la ubicación de Google Maps? No puedo hacértelo más fácil>>._

–¿Hay un Starbucks en la zona de Osney?

_< <¡Bingo!>>._

–Sí, el único que hay. Allí trabaja ella –le informó por si acaso–. Un sábado a la noche en esta zona de la ciudad, dime, ¿quién va a ir a un Starbucks? Porque yo iría a un bar, o al centro, al menos. Seguramente al final de la jornada esté más aburrida que una ostra, sola, mirando a la nada entre porciones de pasteles demasiado caros para lo que en realidad son.

Mike se permitió unos segundos de silencio, seguramente para analizar sus propios pensamientos. No le importó que Hange estuviera del otro lado de la línea esperando a que dijese algo porque ambos sabían que aquella conversación era un plan indiscreto para que él y la rubia se encontrasen. La castaña lo oyó respirar y suspirar.

–Está bien –dijo finalmente– Dile que la llamaré más tarde –le soltó inteligentemente, incitando a que la rubia siguiese ignorando el hecho de que se iba a pasar por allí.

–Bien, se lo diré. Adiós –se despidió la castaña y cuando colgó la llamada no pudo evitar reír un poco.

El terror le llegó al cuerpo cuando oyó que Nanaba salía del baño. Si sospechaba de la artimaña de la que su amiga había sido partícipe, la furia sería inmensurable. La rubia estaba lejos de ser el _rottweiler_ enano pero la frialdad que destilaba cuando estaba enfadada era capaz de congelar al Yeti más peludo de Alaska.

–¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Nanaba, curiosa.

–Le dije que te llamara después. Dijo que lo haría, así que espera su llamada.


	3. Latte Macchiato

**III**

**LATTE MACCHIATO**

* * *

Mike cerró el grifo de la ducha y se hizo el cabello mojado hacia atrás. El agua caliente lo había revitalizado luego de una larga tarde de entrenamiento y aunque sentía los músculos cansados, todavía le quedaban un par de cosas por hacer. Abrió la mampara y en el medio del vapor tomó la toalla que descansaba contra la pared, se rodeó la cintura con ella y con la mano limpió el espejo, desempañándolo.

Se miró. Aún no tenía la barba y el bigote lo suficientemente largos como para recortárselos y consideró que a Nanaba no le molestarían a la hora de que la besase… si es que podía llegar a besarla.

Una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Logró imaginarse el tacto de sus labios rosados y suaves contras los suyos y el delicioso perfume frutal embriagándole la nariz. Se imaginó a sí mismo rodeándole la pequeña cintura y cubriendo su menudo cuerpo en totalidad. Le había encantado esa mujer. Por algún motivo, desde que habían regresado de aquel maldito bar, no había podido dejar de imaginársela junto a él.

Sintiendo que se estaba emocionando demasiado con sus propios escenarios inventados, se dispuso a salir del baño. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, tratando de devolverse a tierra a sí mismo pero no logró tal cosa, así como tampoco logró que su amigo moviese un pelo.

Erwin estaba sentado en el sofá-cama que había adoptado para dormir desde que se había mudado con él luego de que su relación anterior llegase al trágico final que Mike había estado previendo desde hacía años. Estaba absorto en la lectura de un libro viejo que el hombre supuso era de Historia y en un intento de llamar la atención del rubio, se aclaró la garganta.

Su amigo elevó la vista con desinterés.

–Voy a salir –le informó Mike al ver que Erwin no estaba dispuesto a pronunciar palabra.

–Bueno –dijo el otro–. Que te vaya bien –y volvió a perderse entre las hojas viejas.

–Erwin –Mike estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso era mucho decir ya que se caracterizaba por estar siempre lejos de la ansiedad–. Voy a salir con Nanaba –soltó, esperando una reacción de parte del rubio pero ésta nunca llegó.

Él le miró extrañado primero y confundido, después. Paseó los ojos por la pequeña sala de estar del apartamento que hasta hacía tres meses había sido solo de Mike y su perro Zackly, como si estuviese hurgando en su mente en búsqueda de un recuerdo que se le perdió entre el whiskey de la noche anterior y la tristeza en la que cada vez estaba más sumido.

–¿Nanaba? ¿Quién es?

_< <Válgame Dios. Lo estamos perdiendo>>._

–Es la amiga rubia de la chica con la que te llevaste tan bien anoche, ¿te acuerdas? Hange…

El nombre de la castaña provocó que Erwin abriese los ojos sorprendido de sí mismo por haber olvidado a la otra mujer que había estado acompañando a Hange. El hecho de que no se hubiese olvidado de Hange era una buena señal.

Cuando habían regresado al apartamento luego de que dejasen a las chicas en su edificio, los hombres no habían intercambiado más que las palabras necesarias. Erwin se había metido a la ducha con la finalidad de despejarse y quitarse de encima el olor a alcohol y Mike se había sentado en el sofá de su amigo –que en realidad era suyo– recordando las hermosas facciones de la mujer que le había arrebatado la cordura.

Había estado lejos de estar borracho pero podía decirse con certeza que Nanaba lo había dejado ebrio. Era tan bonita, tan delicada. Sus ojos eran celestes pero para nada opacos y las facciones ovaladas le daban un aspecto angelical a su rostro. Mike no podía convencerse de que hubiese encontrado a un ser casi élfico en un lugar tan horrendo. Había sido como hallar una pepita de oro en un montón de barro.

–Así que tú y ella…

–Intercambiamos números –le dijo– pero cuando la llamé, me atendió Hange –vio cómo Erwin entrecerraba los ojos al oír aquello y Mike se permitió reír sarcástico–. No te preocupes, no te la voy a robar.

Fue testigo de cómo el rubio resoplaba algo molesto e intentaba, en vano, volver a su lectura.

Erwin siempre había sido un hombre taciturno pero desde que había roto con Marie, su carácter se había agriado y ya casi nada quedaba de aquel sujeto que más allá de su seriedad, se animaba a mostrarse jocoso a veces y podía llegar a ser bastante simpático dentro de su imperturbabilidad. Lo conocía desde hacía un par de años y nunca lo había visto tan roto y tan vulnerable, permitiéndose el estar distendido solo cuando iba a aquel bar de dudosa reputación y se entretenía con la música vieja y el whiskey.

–Podría arreglarte una cita con ella, si quieres –le propuso Mike a Erwin–. Sé que te gustó. No es tu _target_ pero hay que reconocer que tiene cierto encanto.

–¿Y cuál sería mi _target_? –preguntó el rubio, inquiriéndolo con la mirada.

–Digamos que todo aquello que se parezca a Marie. Y si es Marie, mejor –le soltó.

Mike era conocedor en carne propia de lo mucho que Erwin detestaba que trajese a su ex a colación. Cada vez que oía su nombre, las cejas gruesas del rubio parecían encresparse y resoplaba intentando contener algún tipo de blasfemia. Estaba herido y era de entenderse, porque todo había sido demasiado reciente pero Mike no iba a permitir que su amigo se hundiera en un pozo de mierda; tenía que superarla, hacer el luto, quitarla de su vida. Un tipo como él no tenía que perder el tiempo en perras malagradecidas.

–No la nombres –exigió Erwin en voz baja, de la misma manera que hacía siempre que Mike la invocaba en una conversación.

–¿Por qué? –provocó él, arreglándose el flequillo mojado– Si no te acostumbras a oír su nombre, explotarás, porque déjame decirte que Marie y todas sus variantes, son nombres muy comunes en Inglaterra.

–Pues volveré a Escocia entonces –amenazó su amigo. Estaba visiblemente molesto.

–Oh, una lástima que en Escocia también haya muchas Maries –Mike se animó a poner más leña al fuego. No le tenía miedo a las amenazas de Erwin porque sabía que para con él no eran más que palabras… aunque a Mike le hubiese venido bien recuperar la soledad de su apartamento.

El rubio dejó el libro a su lado y se puso de pie, enfrentándolo. No iba a golpearlo, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera necesitaba hacerse respetar. Estaba en desventaja ante el físico de Mike y además de que sabía que no quería dormir bajo un puente aquella noche, no iba a arriesgarse a perder la amistad más sincera que tenía en ese momento.

–Mike, estoy mal –le dijo Erwin, con semblante serio–. Tú no lo entiendes, pero…

–Ya sé que estás mal. Se te nota a la legua –lo interrumpió– pero dime, ¿hasta cuándo piensas estar así? Porque la verdad, tu aura oscura está afectando el _feng shui_ de mi apartamento y la verdad que no me gusta para nada –se animó a bromear–. Incluso Zackly se aleja de ti y de tus cosas y ambos sabemos que le encantaría mearte los zapatos.

Erwin sonrió levemente y aquella era la primera sonrisa sincera que se permitía durante el día.

–Imposible que sepas cómo me siento si tú jamás te has enamorado –lo enfrentó un poco más tranquilo.

–No, no me he enamorado –Mike se encogió de hombros–. Bueno, al menos no me había enamorado hasta anoche. –Erwin lo miró confundido–. Sí, Erwin, hablo de Nanaba. Creo que ésta es la correcta.

Oyó al rubio soltar una carcajada y aunque al principio le pareció que era motivo para mosquearse, luego resolvió que era mejor ver a Erwin así que tirado en su sofá-cama y en pijama, leyendo libros que olían a panteón de momia.

–Siempre dices lo mismo: “ésta es la correcta”. Eres como el pastor mentiroso. El día que te enamores de verdad, no te lo voy a creer.

–Pues ahora mismo no me estás creyendo –atacó Mike, animándose a mostrarse molesto–. Es que tú la has visto, ¿verdad? No recordarás su nombre pero sí su aspecto, estoy seguro. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se olvidaría de Nanab…

–No la recuerdo, no –le interrumpió Erwin, totalmente sincero. En su tono de voz no había ni un ápice de mentira–. Tengo la vaga imagen de que es rubia y un poco más alta que la castaña de su amiga pero nada más. Estaba borracho, Mike. ¿Cómo quieres que recuerde a alguien que sólo vi por un rato? –quiso saber.

–Me juego la cabeza de que a Hange la recuerdas muy bien –la expresión que Erwin dejó ver, le dijo que sí lo hacía– pero bueno, mejor que no te acuerdes de Nanaba. Después de todo, ella es para mí.

Dejó atrás a su amigo, descolocado con sus palabras y empezó a dirigirse hacia su habitación pensando si le convenía o no ponerse colonia. Después de todo, Nanaba trabajaba en una cafetería y el aroma a comida mezclado con fuerte perfume no era una combinación muy agradable…

–Mike –le llamó Erwin justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta. El hombre se dio media vuelta y lo miró. En su rostro se paseaba cierta consternación–, ¿crees que puedas organizar algo para Hange y para mí?

_< <¿Y ahora qué?>>._

–Podría –Mike intentó lucir indiferente pero se moría de ganas de hacerle saber a su amigo que haría su mejor esfuerzo. Erwin se merecía que lo torturaran un poco–. Déjame tantear el terreno con Nanaba y ver qué tan receptiva se muestra a que tú y su amiga se enrollen. Porque la quieres para enrollarte, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta la hizo con doble intención porque sabía que Erwin no era adepto a los revolcones de una noche por más necesidad que tuviese de olvidar a Marie. Era algo que iba más allá de los límites morales y afectivos de su correcto amigo, siempre propenso a hacer lo que era lo mejor para él aunque “lo mejor para él” fuese lo peor ante los ojos de otros. Si Mike hubiese estado en su lugar –cosa que hubiese sido extraña el verlo sufrir por una mujer que lo dejase por otro– hubiese recurrido a cuánta fémina se le acercase con el fin de quitarse del cuerpo el recuerdo de la otra y llenarse la memoria de buenas noches en un intento de opacar aquellas con la mujer que amó.

Pero estaba tratando con Erwin Smith.

–No lo sé–soltó y Mike no pudo disimular su sorpresa– pero tampoco la quiero para casarme. Ya sabes que he renunciado a eso. Simplemente, estoy considerando la posibilidad de conocer a alguien nuevo y esta Hange… –el rubio se hizo una pausa– Es verdad que estaba borracho, también es verdad que casi no recuerdo a la amiga de la que tanto me hablas pero de las pocas memorias que tengo de anoche, la mayoría son con esa mujer. Recuerdo las canciones de Queen y los ojos pardos. Recuerdo que llevaba gafas y que casi la beso. Puede que quizás –Erwin lo miró y le sonrió, entre burlón y sarcástico– ésta sea la correcta.

* * *

*******

* * *

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las nueve y media por lo que faltaban treinta minutos para que pudiese, por fin, irse a casa. Se apoyó con ambos codos sobre la mesada de granito gris y miró hacia la pared blanca que tenía en frente, tratando de buscarle algún defecto o detalle en el que no hubiese reparado durante toda su jornada de trabajo. Los sábados de noche en aquel Starbucks siempre eran así de mansos e insoportables pero estaban obligados a abrir y, de cierta manera, Nanaba comprendía por qué su compañera había decidido faltar.

Cada día que pasaba allí dentro era más consciente de lo mucho que detestaba ese trabajo pero no podía darse el lujo de renunciar. Si bien su padre le había ofrecido el pagar todas sus expensas para que ella se dedicase enteramente a ser la abogada que él quería que fuera, Nanaba había resuelto que si la mínima independencia que podía conseguir tenía como contraparte el trabajar en una cafetería, estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, conteniéndola en los pulmones. Llegaba un punto durante la jornada en el que el olor del café le era intolerable y le enfermaba verse rodeada por porciones de pasteles y tartas con precios inflados. No había nadie en aquel local salvo una pareja que se hallaba sentada en una de las mesas más apartadas, conversando animadamente desde hacía, por lo menos, media hora y la rubia calculó que los capuccinos ya se les habrían enfriado.

Una ráfaga de aire gélido le golpeó el rostro cuando la puerta del local se abrió y dejó pasar a un cliente. Haciendo un esfuerzo por despejarse, se incorporó y enderezó los hombros, maldiciendo a su vez a aquella persona que se le había ocurrido venir por un café a esa hora de la noche, cuando ya estaban por cerrar.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando identificó al hombre que se dirigía hacia el despachador y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Nanaba sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo.

Era Mike, el hombre que había conocido la noche anterior, el extraño con el que había decidido intercambiar números telefónicos por alguna razón. Llevaba una gruesa campera y una bufanda envuelta alrededor del cuello y tenía las mejillas y la nariz congestionadas por el frío. Cuando vio a Nanaba, elevó un poco las comisuras y se acercó hacia ella con determinación. La rubia miró hacia los costados en busca de Gelgar, su compañero y gerente, rogando que él tomase su pedido para así librarse de aquella situación incómoda.

–Buenas noches –la saludó Mike. Tenía la voz ronca.

–Buenas noches –le saludó ella. Tuvo que esforzarse para no tartamudear y se detestó por eso. Estaba excesivamente nerviosa, hasta el punto que le parecía patético– ¿Qué vas a tomar? –preguntó y se colocó frente a la caja registradora, lista para apretar botones.

El hombre alto se entretuvo mirando la cartelería que se hallaba a espaldas de Nanaba, tratando de dar con algo que le llamase la atención. Parecía indeciso y algo nervioso, tenso como lo estaba ella, quizás un poco aturdido por el capricho que el destino había tenido en volverlos a juntar. Nanaba se quedó allí, frente a él y en silencio, lanzándole alguna mirada furtiva cada tanto para apreciar mejor su aspecto y fue allí que se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

Las luces blancas de la cafetería que generalmente no beneficiaban a nadie, le resaltaban las vetas verdes de lo de los ojos y sacaban destellos rubios de su cabello castaño claro. El bigote y la barba estaban prolijamente arreglados y emanaba un perfume amaderado que la mujer supo agradecer en un ambiente que olía siempre a bebidas calientes. Se le veía aún más grande y los hombros anchos cernían la tela de la campera por debajo de ésta.

–¿Qué demonios es un _latte macchiato_? –la pregunta de Mike hizo que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra y ante tal cuestionamiento, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba aquello.

Él pareció ciertamente sorprendido y deleitado por verla sonreír así de repente por lo que Nanaba se esforzó en poner un semblante serio.

–Es como un café con leche pero al revés –le explicó ella, tratando de ser lo más sencilla posible. No iba a ponerse a describir el proceso por el cual preparaban aquella bebida en el local.

–¿Eh? –Mike no se veía como si Nanaba hubiese respondido a su pregunta sino que al contrario, se le notaba aún más confundido que antes.

Hubiese estado mintiendo si dijera que aquello no le despertó cierto grado de ternura. Era cómico y encantador ver a un hombre de su edad y complexión esforzándose por entender el complejo mundo de una cafetería que poseía tal variedad de bebidas con nombres tan exóticos que hasta a los propios baristas les costaba pronunciar a veces. El italiano forzado de Mike –que seguramente ni se había percatado que había dicho dos palabras en italiano- había sonado tosco y rudimentario pero Nanaba estaba convencida de que no había oído un acento tan seductor en su vida.

–El café con leche tiene más café que leche –más allá de sus nervios y el arrebato de timidez, Nanaba se mostró dispuesta a dejar ver una sonrisa. A él parecía gustarle tal cosa–. El _latte macchiato_ , es más leche que café. Significa, literalmente, “leche manchada”.

–Ah –dijo el hombre y se quedó mirándola un par de segundos; segundos que para la rubia fueron horas–. Bueno, dame uno de esos, por favor.

–Está bien. ¿De qué tamaño?

–¿Eh?

–No sueles venir mucho a estos lugares, ¿no? –la rubia se animó a preguntar. Le causaba gran curiosidad lo liado que se veía Mike.

–De hecho, es la primera vez que vengo a uno –confesó él con algo parecido a la vergüenza.

Nanaba entrecerró los ojos al oír aquello y en su cabeza se empezaron a atar los cabos que hasta aquel momento, por sus nervios, había dejado sueltos. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que alguien que nunca va a cafeterías llegue justamente a una en donde ella está trabajando, un día que tuvo que cubrir a una compañera? No. No existía tal casualidad. Existía una _causalidad;_ una causalidad de cabello castaño y ojos miopes, la cual había estado hablando con Mike aquella misma tarde mientras ella se torturaba con sus pensamientos en la bañera.

–Hanji… –murmuró, al principio creyendo que era imposible que Mike la oyera pero, en efecto, la oyó.

–Sí, fue Lady Frankenstein –confesó el hombre, sintiéndose acorralado de repente aunque Nanaba no había dicho ni hecho nada aún–. Pero por favor, no le digas nada. Ella simplemente quiso ayudarme –agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender que hablaba en serio.

–¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué…? –entonces, Nanaba se dio cuenta de que estaba increíblemente lenta ese día– Oh…

Vio a Mike tragar saliva pesadamente y su mirada se volvió aún más fuerte, más densa. El único motivo por el que estaba allí era ella y la rubia no podía evitar que aquello la intimidase en demasía. Jamás en su vida un hombre se había molestado en hacer tal cosa y aunque no le agradaba la idea, debía de confesar que encontraba un poco fascinante el vivir tal experiencia por primera vez. Además, Mike le atraía bastante, por no decir mucho, y el saberse conocedora de que era algo mutuo…

–Tienes tamaño pequeño, mediano o grande –la rubia intentó retomar su trabajo al percatarse de que el ambiente entre ellos dos se estaba cargando de tensión sexual.

–Dame mediano –resolvió el hombre pero aún seguía observándola de “esa” forma, de una manera en que Nanaba sentía que era capaz de quitarle las prendas simplemente con la mirada y ella no pudo evitar sentir frío al verse desnuda ante él.

–¿Algo para acompañar? –la rubia intentó formular todas las preguntas que una buena empleada de Starbucks debía de hacerle a un cliente–. Tenemos tartas, pasteles, donuts, muffins…

–Lo que tenga menos calorías –la interrumpió Mike.

–¿Tarta de zanahoria te parece bien? –propuso ella.

–Sí.

–Bien –dijo y abriendo el mostrador, tomó una porción de trata, colocándola así en un plato descartable de cartón–. Son seis libras con cincuenta –informó.

–¿S-Seis libras? –al oír el precio, el entrecejo de Mike se arrugó y por un momento Nanaba creyó verlo palidecer. Tuvo que esforzarse para no reír ya que aquello no dejaba de parecerle un sketch mal guionado.

Mike pagó su _latte macchiato_ y su tarta de zanahoria con cierto pesar y mientras Nanaba le daba la espalda para prepararle la bebida, sintió cómo la mirada del hombre se le paseaba por la línea de la espalda recorriéndole cada vértebra y se le detenía en los pequeños glúteos en los cuales nunca, nadie, parecía reparar. Más allá de lo inhibida que se sentía, no podía evitar reconocer que el verse apreciada de esa manera estimulaba y hacía crecer el bajo autoestima del que siempre había sido dueña. Ningún hombre hasta ese momento parecía haberse sentido atraído por su físico –aunque sí por su inteligencia– y aunque al principio, y como toda adolescente, tal cosa la perturbaba, había aprendido a asumir que sus atributos se encontraban en su mente, en un lugar en el que casi nadie se molestaba en indagar.

–Aquí tienes –Nanaba se dio media vuelta y colocó el latte macchiato frente a Mike, sonriente. Era obligación sonreírles a todos los clientes pero aquella sonrisa no se le había hecho difícil de mostrar–. Que lo disfrutes.

–Gracias –dijo él y con el latte macchiato en una mano y la tarta de zanahoria en la otra, se quedó allí de pie, sin moverse.

Nanaba intentó no mirarlo pero luego de un par de segundos, comenzó a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo. Mike no se decidía a ir hacia una de las mesas, sino que tenía sus ojos en ella y estaba hecho de piedra, como si intentase decirle algo pero no se animase. El hombre tomó aire y entonces la rubia se percató de que estaba tratando de hallar algo de valor.

–¿Me acompañas? –le preguntó él de repente y a Nanaba se le congeló la sangre.

–N-No puedo –balbuceó. Le hubiese encantado decir que sí–. Estoy en horario de trabajo.

–Ya están por cerrar –Mike insistió. Al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás luego de conseguir la valentía necesaria–. Además, ¿no crees que sería un poco triste el verme solo bebiendo este latte macchiato y comiéndome la tarta? –al tono jocoso le sumó una sonrisa–. Me costó seis libras. No quiero dar un mal espectáculo –agregó.

A la rubia no le quedó otra que ceder ante sus encantos y luego de asentir con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la cocina, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho y hacía retumbar las costillas.

Se encontró a Gelgar sentado y con el móvil en la mano, seguramente jugando a algún juego y esperando a que la hora pasase para poder cerrar. Cuando vio que Nanaba se le acercaba se puso de pie inmediatamente como si la gerente fuese ella y no él, y lo hubiese pescado haciendo el vago.

–Un amigo ha venido a por un café –le informó a su jefe. Le pareció extraño el llamar “amigo” a Mike– ¿puedo sentarme con él hasta que cerremos?

Gelgar elevó una ceja y para disgusto de Nanaba, se tomó varios segundos para analizar su respuesta.

–Está bien –dijo finalmente, aunque no se le había oído demasiado convencido por alguna razón.

Nanaba volvió a ir hacia el frente del local y vio que Mike se había sentado en una mesa contra el ventanal y observaba hacia afuera mientras el humo de su latte macchiato se elevaba en el aire.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y antes de ir hacia donde se encontraba el hombre –quizás inconscientemente quería retrasar la situación– se preparó un té y se sirvió una porción de pastel de merengue que nadie comía por considerarlo demasiado empalagoso. Lo debitó en su nombre y luego de unos minutos, se acercó a Mike con su té y su pastel y él la miró encantado.

Se sentó frente a él y ni bien estuvieron cara a cara, Mike tomó el latte macchiato y le dio un sorbo, tomándose el tiempo necesario para analizar su sabor.

–No está mal –apreció el hombre.

–Hay bebidas mejores –le dijo ella, mientras cortaba un poco de pastel con el tenedor de plástico –Podría haberte recomendado algo más decente. Discúlpame.

El hombre negó con la cabeza a la vez que la veía llevarse el trozo de pastel a la boca. El sabor dulce del merengue le apabulló las papilas gustativas pero no le importó. Le encantaban las cosas dulces y, de cierta manera, le ayudaban a controlar un poco la ansiedad.

–No te preocupes. No vine por el café –confesó Mike y volvió a hacerla presa de aquella mirada que despertaba tantos sentimientos encontrados: terror y fascinación. Deseos de huir y de quedarse allí para siempre.

–¿Y por qué has venido? –tuvo que felicitarse a sí misma por ser lo suficientemente osada como para formular aquella pregunta. Intentó no sonar como que se estaba haciendo la tonta sino porque realmente no comprendía las motivaciones de Mike.

Pero él era muy inteligente y al parecer podía leerla como si fuese un libro. Disimulando una sonrisa se encogió de hombros y luego de permitirse contemplarla nuevamente cuando comía un poco de pastel, soltó:

–Creo que tu amiga y mi amigo necesitan conocerse mejor –fue hábil para hallar un excusa que a la misma vez fuese beneficiosa tanto para él como para el otro hombre.

–Coincido –dijo ella. La rubia sabía cuánto le había gustado aquel tal Erwin a Hange.

De repente, fue testigo de cómo Mike la contemplaba con una expresión rara en el rostro y había dejado el _latte macchiato_ sobre la mesa para hacerle una seña con la mano.

–Tienes… –Mike se señaló a un lado de la boca, en la comisura– Tienes merengue.

Nanaba se puso demasiado histérica para lo que la situación realmente implicaba pero es que desde que lo había visto entrar a la cafetería había estado esforzándose por mantener la entereza y era de esperarse que la cosa más nimia le provocase un ataque de nervios. En su desesperación por no quedar como una tonta, fue consciente de que no había traído servilletas consigo e intentó limpiarse con el dorso de la mano en la misma comisura que Mike se había señalado. Entonces supo que estaba confundiendo izquierda con derecha y maldiciéndose a sí misma se dispuso a quitar los rastros de merengue del lado correcto.

El hombre, motivado quizás por su falta de coordinación o por las ganas que tenía de establecer algún tipo de contacto físico, estiró su brazo y le alcanzó el rostro. La rubia dio un respingo cuando sintió su tacto sobre la mejilla izquierda y por poco milímetros el pulgar no le rozó los labios. Él parecía igual de aturdido por la situación pero a diferencia de Nanaba, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, se permitió mostrar media sonrisa.

–Nanaba –la voz masculina desde el fondo del local los sorprendió a los dos–. Vamos a cerrar –Gelgar los observaba desde el otro lado del mostrador con cierta consternación en el rostro.

Mike esperó por ella fuera del local mientras terminaba de limpiar las mesas y se quitaba el delantal verde. La rubia se lo encontró apoyado contra la pared de la fachada y bajo la luz amarillenta del alumbrado público. Cuando él la vio acercarse, río y la risa se elevó en forma de vaho. Hacía frío pero Nanaba tenía las mejillas hirviendo.

–¿Sueles irte caminando o tomas el bus? –le preguntó Mike antes de tomar una decisión por su propia cuenta.

–Suelo irme caminando –contestó a la vez que empezaba a dar los primeros pasos y él la imitaba.

–Esta zona no es lo suficientemente segura como para que una mujer ande sola a estas horas de la noche –observó el hombre con cierta preocupación.

–Lo sé –la rubia se encogió de hombros– pero el apartamento no me queda tan lejos y además, me gustan las caminatas nocturnas. Aunque, la verdad, en esta época del año comienza a hacer bastante frío como para dar caminatas –acotó al notar que se le erizaba la piel por debajo de la remera.

Oyó cómo el cierre de la campera de Mike se abría y entonces comprendió lo que estaba intentando hacer. Inquieta, lo miró, queriendo dar con las palabras y decirle que tal cosa no era necesaria pero él era rápido y, para cuando Nanaba quiso darse cuenta, ya había sido envuelta en la amplia campera.

La calidez y la colonia la sobrecogieron y no pudo evitar sentirse cómoda con aquel cliché. Él la ayudó a poner los brazos en las mangas y luego subió el cierre hasta que el frío metal le tocó la barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron pero rápidamente Nanaba llevó la mirada hacia sus pies.

–Te queda enorme. Podrías acampar ahí dentro si quisieras –le comentó Mike graciosamente y retomaron la marcha.

Nanaba dejó que una carcajada suave le saliese de la garganta y ambos se sumieron en el silencio absoluto de la noche y las calles solitarias.

Durante las siete cuadras que caminaron juntos, Mike y Nanaba disfrutaron de la compañía del otro sin hacer uso de las palabras, oyendo los sonidos que provenían de los bloques de apartamentos y el paso de un tren no muy lejos. La rubia se regocijó con el hecho de no verse obligada a aparentar o actuar de una manera que no le era propia e internamente supo agradecerle a Mike por respetar su espacio y por ser, de cierta manera, tan parecido a ella.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía, Nanaba y Mike se pararon uno frente al otro y no fue hasta que la rubia comenzó a desprenderse la campera que el hombre habló:

–Entonces –rompió el silencio– ¿qué hacemos con Hange y Erwin? –preguntó.

Al oír el nombre de su amiga, elevó los ojos hacia la ventana del quinto piso en el que vivían. Vio a la persiana moverse levemente y no le costó demasiado el darse cuenta que del otro lado estaba Hange observándolos, con seguridad haciendo uso de esos binoculares que supuestamente se había comprado para observar aves.

_< <Hanji, podrías disimular un poco, ¿no?>>._

–Podríamos juntarlos –propuso Nanaba, intentado ver a su amiga por detrás de la persiana.

–¿Crees que aceptarían el juntarse ellos dos solos?

Nanaba se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Hange no era tímida y siempre le había gustado conocer gente nueva pero ¿era su extroversión tan grande como para acceder salir con un hombre sin dudarlo aunque fuera un segundo? Anoche había estado borracha, por lo que sus acciones no eran del todo válidas y la rubia tampoco conocía en carácter al amigo de Mike, por lo que no sabía hasta qué punto él se mostraría receptivo.

–¿Dices que nos juntemos los cuatro… como anoche? –al ver los ojos de Mike brillar, la rubia supo que había interpretado bien sus intenciones.

–Sería lo mejor. Digo, si a ti no te molesta.

–No, a mí no me molesta para nada –una ráfaga gélida hizo que se estremeciera y por algún motivo, Mike se acercó más a ella– pero no estoy dispuesta a volver a ese lugar –agregó.

–¿Te refieres a “Ciudad Subterránea”? –Nanaba asintió– No te preocupes. A mí tampoco me gusta ese sitio aunque lamentablemente tengo que ir bastante seguido para cuidarle las espaldas a Erwin –explicó el hombre y a Nanaba le hubiese gustado indagar más pero él continuó– ¿Dónde nos juntamos? ¿En el Starbucks?

–No –la rubia se apresuró a negarse. Lo que menos quería era que sus compañeros de trabajo empezasen a cuchichear. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y aunque al principio le pareció inadecuada y estúpida, supo que era la más segura, al menos para Hange y ella. Después de todo, Mike y Erwin no dejaban de ser dos desconocidos– ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos aquí, en nuestro apartamento? –propuso y al notar la sorpresa de Mike se alarmó– Quiero decir… podríamos cenar, a mí se me da bien el cocinar y no estaremos rodeados de borrachos que…

–Me parece genial –Mike la interrumpió, no dándole la oportunidad a que ella se cuestionase si había hecho bien o no– ¿Cuándo?

–Puede ser el viernes dentro de dos semanas, si te parece. Por ahora, estoy un poco complicada con un examen.

–Será el viernes dentro de dos semanas, entonces –Mike le dejó ver una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y ella lo imitó si bien sabía que estaba sonrojada–. Erwin y yo traeremos las bebidas. Estoy ansioso por probar tus platos, _Nana_ –el oír el apodo salir de sus labios hizo que a la rubia le temblasen las piernas – Dile a Lady Frankenstein de mi parte que gracias por lo de hoy.


End file.
